


[Fan Story] Zoidberg X Armin

by TimedWatcher



Category: Futurama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Zoidberg gives up women for a day... a week... a month...
Kudos: 4





	[Fan Story] Zoidberg X Armin

**Author's Note:**

> For Armin, even if I don't do yaoi.

Armin was one of many new recruits at Planet Express. As he came in first alphabetically, his first task after being hired was to be examined by the company doctor - someone known as 'Dr. Zoidberg.', according to what it said on his door.

Sitting at his desk, he was in a full body doctor's uniform, but resting atop the neckline was anything but what he expected - his head was a light pink translucence, kind of like a clam - it might have been a disturbing image in any other context, yet he couldn't tear himself away from this Decapodian specimen. "I see you are surprised. I needed a good molting, but don't worry, the doctor is still in." He waved him over. "Come in, come in."

Where were his manners. "I'm Armin, the new delivery boy." He went for a shake.

"And I'm DOCTOR ZOIDBERG - the finest medical doctor that a bag of hamsters can buy." His eyes got dreamlike, as he slurped his lips. "You wouldn't happen to have one would you?"

Armin was caught off guard, pulling back his hand. "Uhm... no, sorry."

"Oh..." Zoidberg's head hung, looking dejected, his mouth tentacles even more droopy. He then perked right up. "Well let's get on with the surgery. What are you in for?"

Armin wagged his head. "I'm not here for surgery."

"Hey, whose the doctor here?"

The mention of hunger reminded him of some trash he had, as Armin pulled out a chocolate bar wrapper, aiming to throw it in the can nearby. "Are you gonna eat that?" His limp claw shaped hand languidly pointed towards the yellow and clumped ball he had.

Armin wasn't sure if the good doctor could tell it was empty. "Uhm... no." Zoidberg's pupils traced it as he moved it towards the desk, placing it near some papers.

Zoidberg snatched it up, placing it to that curtain of wriggling mouth tentacles, seemingly sniffing it as he ran it along his face, then snarled, before snarfing it down. "SLARPPLHPL" Once he was done with his feeding, he turned casual, resting his face on the side of his palm. "Soooo, what seems to be the problem?" He asked in his most chipper, Zoidbergian way.

"Well, it's mostly passed, but I did have a feeling of a stomach flu earlier..." Armin tousled some of his blonde hair, thinking about his day.

"A tummyache you say? Ah-ha! That's even something I can do." He jumped up from his chair, showing off the most alarming thing about the doctor: That he wore sandals. "Take your pants off and we'll have a looksee."

Armin raised an eyebrow. Pants... off? "Okay..." Undressing for a doctor normally wasn't weird, but for Armin, it was now, as the thumping in his chest got louder and louder.

His two softened prongs spun in the air, "Now do a little 180 for me." and he did as Zoidberg requested. "Good." Zoidberg closed in on Armin, arms locked behind his back, head and spine tilted forward, investigative of the rear quarters.

Armin jumped at the cold, jelly like hands on each of his cheeks, but then calmed down. "Hmmm..." Zoidberg examined the pink hole between the pale buttocks. "Now turn your head and cough..."

"That's not... that's my..." Armin giggled into his hand. "You wouldn't mind if I showed you... PROPER human anatomy, would you?" His eyelashes fluttered and looked Zoidberg up and down as he said said the word 'proper', before offering up a wiggle of his ass.

Zoidberg was taken aback - both because he was offended as Armin implied his abilities weren't up to snuff, but that he was also curious, as he knew what the human meant by presenting like this. Zoidberg became self-conscious. "But I've never completed a mating ritual with a woman before."

"That's okay, I'm a guy." Armin said in his most inviting tone.

Zoidberg rubbed his chin, his eyes half-lidding. "Really... so that means it won't count?"

"That's right." Armin could see that smile behind those four tentacles.

Armin wasn't prepared.

Suckling his starfish like he had gobbled up the wrapper, Armin's eyes hit the top of his head. Armin pulled at the upside down poster of human anatomy attached to the wall, nearly tearing it off as he kept sinking back into Zoidberg's inhalation; Zoidberg's mouth driving him crazy. "Never thought the human esophagus could taste so good - it's like a free buffet and I'm the only one not kicked out for once." Before Armin could say anything back, Zoidberg's mouth vibrated, as his four tentacles pushed in and out of Armin's asshole; a feeling of a slippery mucus like slime coating his inner walls - Armin could say at least he had never been rimmed like this.

It was all a blur, his knees quaking like jell-o, before Armin finally managed to reach back, grabbing at the squishy bald head of his to no avail, as he seemed suctioned in a way he could never get Zoidberg off. "Agh... feels like you're gonna vacuum my guts out!"

Zoidberg pulled back to breathe. "That would be bad, right?"

Armin, despite his cloudy headed lust, felt like he had to be very clear. "Yes, of course."

"Of course! No guts means no life for you humans. Good thing you told me - not that I needed to be told." Before Zoidberg reattached, Armin moved out of the way. 

"Uh, maybe I can pleasure YOU now..." Armin made his intentions clear by unbuttoning the doctors smock as his body lithely descended to the floor.

"Oh of course, a mutual exchange of benefits - I'm no parasite." Opening up the jacket revealed more of his scallop like skin and his large paunch, his middle made up of many fat folds. Something about the chubby build appealed to Armin - made him want to worship the ground Zoidberg walked on - but he could do better than that.

Undoing Zoidberg's drawstring with his teeth, it sprang forth, nearly hitting Armin in the eye - making him happy as he was shocked by the size of it. Armin had never seen such a strange set of genitals in his life before, as past his hefty flesh sat an immense red rod that tapered off like a chili pepper, with an almost annoyed look to the knob, and a set of tomato red testicles that hung heavy.

Zoidberg was already leaking like crazy, the tip coated in precum and it looked like it wouldn't stop pouring. "I'm sorry, it never usually does that." 

Armin smiled up. "It's okay. I kinda like it..." Armin ran his hand over it, getting little volcanic spurts as he did; his lips practically drooling as much as the cock was. Measuring it at first, he opened his mouth wider, then gave it a teasing kiss, before accepting in the oddly angled looking penis past his lips, building up a mouthful of a slimy wad in his cheek that he expected to hate, but was a nice mix of sweet and salty, making him want to suck on Zoidberg even more.

Zoidberg was impressed. 'Fry made human courtship look so difficult, but this was easy! Cheap too!' Then the waves of pleasure hit him, as Armin's fingers ran up his husky thighs, Zoidberg watched Armin swallow deeper and deeper, his progress marked with spit that darkened the usually bright red, and the glow that grew rosier in Armin's face as he bobbed upon the pecker of the much older doctor; his hair sliding along with his face. As Zoidberg had finally begun enjoying getting gagged on his growth by this exuberant little cocksucker, he looked at the lock and fogged glass of his door, realising anybody could walk in at any moment. 'Oh, if the robit saw this I'd never hear the end of it!'

"Glrk! Glrk! GLUK!" That's when Armin's face puffed out, as Zoidberg's long and discharging cock hit the back of his throat, and unleashed deep down into his tonsils. Armin gulped, and gulped, and gulped, yet it still felt like he was going to drown - but one more salty sweet semen ingestion sealed the deal, as the misshapen tool of Zoidberg's trailed back, drenched, with sticky strands in a combination of spit and cum attached. Armin wiped the back of his wirst along his lip, seeing a stained streak of it. "Wow. That was a lot. Guess you're done for today Dr. Zoidberg... Dr. Zoidberg?" He looked up, and it was like a different person was standing there.

His cocksucking seemingly triggered something in the humanoid fish creature: Zoidberg's mohawk appeared on top of his head, as his eyes went crazy and he became beastial. Zoidberg warbled in a way that left Armin worried, as he snipped and snapped nonexistent claws, as then Zoidberg propped Armin up with force, which surprised the newbie to the company - like the chunky doctor could bench press a thousand pounds if he wanted to. "Oh geeze, oh wow." Armin had never been manhandled by another guy like this before.

Armin's pants were practically torn off as he was bent over the desk. The crude implement of a hand Zoidberg possessed still commanded power, as he locked Armin in place by his neck, while the other took a passing swipe over the hole, then a firm grip of his appendage. Planting it at his backdoor, Armin knew it was going to hurt, yet he still anticipated it all the same. 

Zoidberg knew one thing and one thing only in his animalistic thinking: This thing called Armin needed to be bred like it were one of the Decapodian females.

Breaching past the ring, Armin's teeth grit, thankful for the goo from their earlier episode, as while still painful, it made Zoidberg's insertion not that bad - Armin thought he could get used to it as it was buried further and further, feeling the rigid dick slide, but Zoidberg killed that notion with early humps that felt like he were being screwed by a bottle. "Whoa! Slow down!" Zoidberg didn't respond, only offering up some heavy breathing - and he got louder as he screwed Armin, grunting and growling with furied intensity, making Armin feel like he could be his next meal for all he knew. "Agh! Agh! Agh!" He announced every time his butt bounced back into Zoidberg.

Zoidberg might have been out for himself, but he easily hit Armin's pleasure zone, causing his semi-erection to bang against the edge of the desk, getting him to lift his leg up, as he finally let himself relax for Zoidberg's anal pummeling. "MY NAME IS JOHN FUCKING ZOIDBERG, AND I DECLARE OWNERSHIP OF THIS HUMAN ASS! BLRRRBLBLARGH!" One last rub sent Armin over the edge, but it was nothing compared to Zoidberg's. Like an ink pouch, Zoidberg exploded suddenly and in large volume deep inside Armin. "Woop woop woop woop!" Armin could feel it almost swell his insides up; the warmth of it almost nauseating as it water logged his crevice.

Zoidberg's fin then retreated, as he reverted back to his normal shlubby self in a familiar looking slouch. Weak as a jellyfish, his hardness was now just as limp as it slipped out, and like his prick were a cork, some of his thick cum splashed out in a gush, before coming to a softer flow. Even though he knew it would do nothing ultimately, Zoidberg was rather pleased with himself that he had marked this as his territory. 

He collapsed on Armin's back, their faces close to one anothers. "My god, I dreamt of this when I was a young cuttlefish, except it was with an attractive female, and she let me fertilize her clutch of eggs."

Armin rolled his eyes. "You really are a sweet talker."

Zoidberg got a little smug. "Naturally." 

Armin kissed the pink gay lobster. "How about another check up by the end of the week?"

Zoidberg shook his head. "You'll need daily check ups, no, hourly check ups why not!"

Armin laughed. "Whatever you say, doc."


End file.
